


ART: Property of John Watson

by kjanddean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As a thanks to wendymarlowe for the entire glorious verse <3<3<3</p>
    </blockquote>





	ART: Property of John Watson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sherlock Gets Horny When High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663201) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



> As a thanks to wendymarlowe for the entire glorious verse <3<3<3

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/87373/87373_original.jpg)

[original sized version](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/87373/87373_original.jpg) Also... * offers cookies to anyone who can tell me why the hell the pic goes so blurry here o.O * 

[post on LJ](http://kinkajou.livejournal.com/38269.html)

I just put it [on tumbr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/105110030403/property-of-john-watson-as-a-thanks-to) too for good measure... :D


End file.
